Christmas love
by animea-hime
Summary: Christmas is supposed to be a joyous time for all. But when one best friend says something he shoulndn't have, their Christmas is ruined. Can he save their Christmas together or will it destory them for the rest of their lives? Sasusaku Oneshot. Rated T.


Hey Guys,

Here's a little Christmas oneshot for you guys. Sasusaku as always XD It's kinda early since I'm away from Christmas without any connection ;

I hope you like

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_POV_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

_I was so young then, how times have changed. I was so naïve…_

* * *

He was her best friend. She was his. He had dark locks and beautiful onyx orbs you could drown in, with a face to match a perfectly toned body. She; though had an unusual combination of bright, lively emerald green eyes with pastel pink long locks; was beautiful. Her body was smooth, to put it one way, she as a fifteen year old girl had a beautifully toned, well sculpted body that sculptures wished to create but always failed, yet behind those beautiful green eyes, that luscious creamy smooth skin and long bubblegum pink soft locks, held many secrets, unknown to her best friend. Each respected each others decisions to not share their whole life, but the girl already knew much about his life before she met him. His name, Uchiha Sasuke, second heir to the great and powerful Uchiha clan; her name, Haruno Sakura, the spring blossom, a name fitting her beauty and personality, only daughter to the Haruno clan, as well as the only heir.

Admittedly, both best friends at the beginning were mortal enemies, hating each others guts, but as time passed, they grew to understand each other in their own world and became inseparable by the age of eight. They were basically the dynamic duo, conjoined at the hip if you will, best friends forever and ever, some people wondering if they actually were an item or not. Their other friends, though attempted to get close to the pair, just couldn't get as close as those two to each other, one understood the needs of the other while the rest wouldn't understand their hidden language of grunts and eyes. Although, he was able to make friends much easier than her at times, she was still friendly to everyone; it was rare that you would find her with a frown on her face, very rare. Both attending school, a specialized school for the students to learn to be a shinobi and protect the world, while at the same time, still learn valuable life skills like pre-calculus, algebra, reading, writing and of course you still had those pointless sub-subjects like co-ordinate geometry and how to draw 101.

"Sakura-chan" a girl called out. Her hair was a delicious chocolate brown, tied up into two adorable little buns on each side of her head. Her eyes; like her hair; was a rich chocolate brown that shimmered in the early morning sunlight. She was wearing a light pink Chinese style sleeveless top and black three quarter pants with black ballet flats. Like the pink haired girl, she attended the ninja/normal school with her boy friend, Hyuuga Neji, both her and her boyfriend a year on Sakura and Sasuke. Their other friends, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabakuu no Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Uzamaki Naruto, Shino Aburame, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, Sabakuu no Kankuro and Sabakuu no Gaara.

"Hey Tenten-chan" Sakura smiled waving to the brown haired girl and their friends, behind her was Sasuke. Sasuke inwardly smiled at his best friend, at how far she had come along with her self confidence. He remembered when he first introduced her to these people, and well; let's just say it went a little bumpy.

* * *

_I remember meeting them, I was so shy at first, but now, I can't imagine my life without them. _

* * *

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_Sakura, of eleven years, sat on one of the many silver seats on the top of the academy roof, waiting for her best friend to show up for lunch. They always sat up here during the school breaks, one it was simply quieter than any where else in the play ground and it was a place they could escape the Sasuke fangirls. Another reason was because Sakura her self wasn't too fond of being in large groups, or near a lot of people. Occasionally there would be a few days when Sasuke wouldn't be there with her for breaks because he had sports duties or something along those lines, and so some lunch times Sakura would sit on her own; she didn't mind too much. Today however was not one of those days, which led her to worry a little since her friend seemed a little late from whatever class he had last. Suddenly the door knob on the red door turned, much to the girl's relief to reveal the young Uchiha in the door way him self, smiling a smile he would only show to the pink haired girl._

"_Hey there Saku-chan" Sasuke smiled coming out from the darkness of stair well._

"_Hey Sasu-kun" Sakura chirped._

"_Hey, I know you don't really like the idea of it, but I was hoping you could meet some of my other friends and we can sit with them from now on" Sasuke suggested carefully. Just because he is best friends with this girl, and mainly hangs out with her doesn't mean that he is a loner or anything, he makes friends quite easily._

"_Hai, that's okay" Sakura nodded as Sasuke directed the girl down the stairs and to one of the court yards in the school, where a fountain sat on one side and a couple of trees on the other. In between the fountain and trees were a group of people who were sitting down and conversing. A blonde boy with blue eyes, a blonde girl with blue eyes, a girl with brown hair and eyes, a girl with pupil-less light purple eyes and dark purple/blue hair, a boy with the same eyes and long brown hair, another boy with black eyes and dull brown hair and a couple of others._

"_Sasuke-teme!' the blonde boy waved enthusiastically._

"_Dobe" Sasuke sneered; behind him was Sakura who looked rather nervously at all the people._

"_Saku-chan, this is Uzamaki Naruto, Dobe Haruno Sakura" Sasuke introduced._

"_Hello SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto grinned, yelling his sentence, scaring the poor girl out of her wits. Immediately the pink haired girl jumped behind Sasuke, as if hiding behind him, only poking her head to see if Naruto was still there._

"_Nani? Sakura-chan, I can't see you from behind Teme's back" Naruto frowned._

"_Naruto, calm down, you probably scared her half to death" the brown haired girl sighed, coming over to Sasuke and the nervous Sakura._

"_Hello Sakura-chan, I'm Tenten" Tenten smiled._

"_H-hello Tenten-san" Sakura stuttered from behind Sasuke's back. The Uchiha him self sighed at the girl's shy nature and dragged her from behind him to the front, much to her discomfort._

"_Okay Saku-chan, that's Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Chouji" Sasuke introduced each person, who waved to her at the appropriate times._

"_You're so KAWAII YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM! As a beautiful flower like your self, please give me the honor of courting you from now on and become my girlfriend" Lee exclaimed. Sakura squeaked and jumped back behind Sasuke, who chuckled slightly._

"_You're scaring her Lee" Tenten sighed, hitting him over the head "Anyway, so Sakura-chan, what year are you in?"_

"_S-same as Sasu-kun" Sakura stuttered._

"_Sasu-kun?" Naruto questioned before he started laughing crazily, scaring Sakura even more before Neji hit him over the head._

"_Sorry about that, anyway, what subjects do you take?" Neji asked._

"_E-extension M-math, pre-calculus, history, geography, English advanced, b-biology, a-art, c-chemistry, a-advanced g-genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu and advanced/extension medicine" Sakura stuttered._

"_We got a smart cookie on our hands here" Kankuro praised, sending the girl blushing a deep shade of red._

"_A-arigato Kankuro-san, but I'm not that smart" Sakura bowed, sweat dropping. Sasuke sighed, she was being way too modest, she excelled in her subjects; she was the one who constantly topped the year, not him, but that was the product of constantly paying attention in class and studying like mad with a tutor nearly every second day._

"_No need to call me Kankuro-san, and don't bother bowing" Kankuro smiled._

"_H-hai" Sakura nodded, sitting down as Sasuke sat down, eating her lunch quietly behind Sasuke._

…_**END FLASH BACK**_

Sakura her self was wearing a red Chinese styled sleeveless top which showed had a high collar and went a little over her hip. On her arms were arm full length black arm warmers sleeves which hung loosely around her wrists which were covered by black fingerless gloves. Her bottom half was made of a pair was black cargo pants which reached to her knees and over underneath was a pair of fishnet tights which ended at her mid calf. Her hair today was in two pony tails on either side of her head, and plaited. Originally, the girl's outfit was baggy as, but after threatening to beat her to death for such a baggy outfit from Tenten and Temari, Sakura promptly agreed. Her shoes were black ninja sandals and around her neck was a blood red and black striped choker which she received off Sasuke when they were younger.

* * *

_I believe they have changed me for the better…_

* * *

_**FLASH BACK…**_

"_HARUNO SAKURA! If you do not wear this I will beat you to a bloody pulp!" Tenten exclaimed as she shoved the outfit in her face. It seemed that for the fifth time that day, (countless time this month) Tenten and Temari had tried to get Sakura to change her baggy outfit to a more appropriate one, but each time she was offered it, Sakura declined. Previous to this idea, they had not seen her body, but when they saw upon accident, they squealed in delight at Sakura's well toned, creamy body, with perfect curves and luscious legs that they decided that they had to change her outfit._

"_A-a-a-alright I-I'll w-wear it" Sakura squeaked, jumping behind Sasuke as Tenten brought her fist up to Sakura's face._

…_**END FLASH BACK**_

"Do you want to go shopping this after noon?" Temari asked.

"Gomen but I got tutor this afternoon" Sakura frowned.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, we understand" Hinata smiled.

"Ding, Ding, Ding" the bell chimed, indicating that it was time for home room and after a few minutes or so, first hour.

"See ya guys" Sakura smiled as she rushed towards her home room, it seemed that she forgot occasionally that Sasuke was with her in roll call, but she really was never one to wait for any one, she always had to be on time not even a second late. Sasuke sighed; she was still the same girl he met when they were roughly eight. Walking up the various stair cases casually and arriving in the home room, Sasuke wasn't surprised to see the girl already in her seat, hiding behind another one of her big books which she would always reading, not usually casual reading, it was more like extra stuff that she read and learnt. Scratch that, she was mostly the same when they were eight, when she was eight, she was no way near as smart as him and actually struggled with the basic things, but now she excelled in everything, she just needed a little push in the right direction as Sasuke called it.

* * *

_At ten my mother passed away, at five my father passed away, both of a rare cancer apparently, I don't remember, all I remember was putting on a fake smile constantly and the pain of loneliness, I felt alone and betrayed, I don't know why I felt the latter but I did._

* * *

Another thing that was definitely different from when they were kids were her smiles, they used to be as bright as the sun, but now, they were basically the brightness of those cheap and pathetic fluorescent lights that you buy for two dollars on the street. She used to always smile, there was never a time that her smile didn't brighten Sasuke's day, but after eleven her smiles just got duller, albeit she did smile, if just to reassure people around her and laughed, but Sasuke could see the difference in her smiles these days. He really couldn't blame her though, after all, her mother passed on when she was ten, she still smiled brightly then, it was only during her age of eleven did she seem to give up and it pained Sasuke's heart more than anything to see her so depressed.

Sitting down on his seat, next to the girl, he watched her read from the corner of his eyes, noticing how her big green innocent eyes green went large and small as she ran over the text like a cheater, occasionally pausing to either change the page, readjust her eye sight her write down something she thought was of value for her to remember. Sasuke inwardly sighed again, her routine was so predictable these days, it was almost cute watching her; well according to the hoards of fan boys that were roaming around in the school, it was absolutely adorable!

* * *

_My studies improved. Why that happened was simple. Unlike other kids who give them selves self-pity and self-mutilation of physical pain, my self-mutilation I suppose wasn't something any one would expect but all saw coming. I buried my self in my school work. I did anything I could to distract my mind from the pain, and it seemed to benefit me greatly. My grades improved from F's to A's and my mind was slowly moving from the feeling of betrayal. I focused on the medical side of being a shinobi; I decided that I would find a cure to what took away my parents life, no kid deserves that pain upon them, the pain I felt…_

* * *

"What book is it today?" Sasuke asked.

"Advanced genjutsu" Sakura answered.

"Haven't you already done that one before?" Sasuke asked.

"No, this is an extension of the last" Sakura answered.

"Extension of an extension?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hai" Sakura seemed to nod as she hastily wrote down something before pausing to think then scribbling it out and re-writing something.

"Your brain is going to explode one day because of all the study you do" Sasuke sighed. Sakura flushed a little and made no comment. Sasuke knew she wouldn't say anything, that's how it always was, he would joke or not, criticize or insult her occasionally and she would flush and not say anything.

* * *

"Well see ya guys" Tenten waved as Hinata, Temari and her self headed towards the mall with Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru on their tails, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to walk home in the opposite direction.

"Ja ne minna" Sakura smiled before walking away, Sasuke following her, just to be safe.

* * *

"Hmm…Sakura-chan seems to be late this morning" Tenten frowned as the home room bell went off.

"Don't worry, knowing her, she's probably slept in by accident as will come in late rushing through home room, it's okay anyway, we've got Kakashi" Sasuke said, walking off to home room.

* * *

_It was close to Christmas my life began to take a whirlwind, and everything seemed to be against me; or so I felt._

* * *

Walking into the home room Sasuke was surprised to find the missing girl in her seat as calm as possible from Sasuke could see with her book propped up in front of her, hiding her features. Strutting over to the girl, he sat down in his seat and muttered a fairly decent greeting to get no response.

"Saku-chan, good morning" Sasuke repeated to get no answer. Sasuke twitched, if that's the response he was going to get from his best friend then he may as well find another. Averting his gaze to where the pink haired girl sat, sweat dropping when he realized that the pink haired girl was sleeping in a deep slumber.

"Oi, Saku-chan, class is about to start" Sasuke sighed, shaking her slightly, which woke her up.

"Nani? Sasu-kun?" Sakura yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Class is about to start Saku-chan" Sasuke explained, that got her awake as she quickly looked around the class, sighing in relief when she realized that Kakashi was yet to come.

"Thanks for waking me up" Sakura smiled.

"How long have you been here?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, couple of hours I think" Sakura yawned again.

"What are you doing here so early?" Sasuke questioned.

"I woke up early" Sakura sweatdropped "I hope you didn't wait outside my house to long" Sakura apologized. It was always their morning tradition for school that Sasuke would come by her house and pick her up so that they could walk together to school after a certain incident when a few fanboys attacked her on her way to school.

"No I didn't wait; I had practice for basket ball on this morning" Sasuke lied.

"Oh okay" Sakura smiled. Sasuke sweatdropped, she was always so gullible, in a way it was cute.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"So Sakura-chan, can we go to the mall today?" Tenten asked.

"Aa, gomen nasai. I have medic lessons this afternoon" Sakura frowned.

"Couldn't you just not go?" Tenten asked.

"Gomen, this tutor fees are really high, Otou-san doesn't want the money to go to waste" Sakura said upset.

"Oh okay, well when you have free time tell us" Temari sighed before the rest left to the mall leaving Sasuke and Sakura to head in the opposite direction.

* * *

_Often I claimed to have a tutor, yet, I think everyone knew deep inside I didn't have any tutors, I just did it to get away from everyone. I hated being in a big group, it reminded me of being in a family and I had no family. It was wrong to feel like that without one._

* * *

"Saku-chan" Sasuke said.

"Hmm? Nani?" Sakura asked as they walked towards her house.

"Do you really have a tutor this afternoon?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes" Sakura nodded vigorously.

"You're a horrible liar you know that right?" Sasuke sneered.

"I-I'm not lying!" Sakura insisted.

"Then since when did you have medic lessons?" Sasuke frowned.

"Oh…err…Otou-san decided it would be good for me to get a tutor s-since m-my grades are dropping slightly" Sakura stammered nervously.

"Really?" Sasuke asked accusingly.

"Y-yes!" Sakura nodded.

"If you say so" Sasuke sighed "But you really should have a day with the others, they'd really like to hang out" Sasuke sighed.

"H-hai…ano…Sasu-kun" Sakura murmured.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh…err…what do you want for Christmas?" Sakura asked shyly.

"I'm fine with anything Saku-chan, what about you?" Sasuke asked.

"Me? Oh I got everything I could ever want" Sakura smiled.

'_I highly doubt that'_ "I think Okaa-san wants you to come over for a Christmas dinner on Christmas" Sasuke said.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude, besides Otou-san said he had a Christmas party organised and he wanted me there" Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Sakura you are being_invited_ and besides that, I don't think I have ever seen your Otou-san" Sasuke mused.

"Ee…th-that's because he's err…he's…err" Sakura stammered "And besides it's not like I have seen-"

"Saku-chan you have been invited over a lot of times, you have just been too busy to come over" Sasuke stated.

"Oh really?" Sakura blinked innocently "Oh, well anyway here's my house, I should get in, tutor coming soon" Sakura stammered as she fiddled with the things in her hands before running towards her house flustered. In the middle of running, it seemed she lost her footing or something as she tripped over landing face first.

"Saku-chan" Sasuke gasped as he ran over to her "You alright?"

"H-hai" Sakura nodded quickly as she collected her things and stood up with the help of Sasuke.

"You're such a klutz" Sasuke sighed.

"Hehe" Sakura laughed nervously "I know, anyway, see you tomorrow"

"Yea, see you tomorrow" Sasuke nodded as he watched her fall over again as she entered her house hold _'I know what I want for Christmas now'_ Sasuke mused.

* * *

_I was alone, and I knew it. Despite that I some times would hope some one would answer my questions._

* * *

"Tadaima" Sakura whispered to her self as she entered the poorly lit house hold. Sighing to herself she ventured through a maze of hallways to her bedroom. Opening the door to her room, she sighed at the incredibly clean room and began completing homework that she was assigned. Eventually as hours passed, she had completed all her homework and there was no tutor in sight. She didn't really have a tutor after school, she didn't have any tutors period; in a way she was her own tutor. She taught her self all the life skills she would ever need along with all the knowledge of pre-calculus and math and whatever else they were learning at school.

"Ne Okaa-san, what are you doing now? How's Otou-sama? You all happy?" Sakura whispered to her self knowing there would be no answer. Again, sighing to her self, she rose from her seat and began to make her self some dinner of whatever was left in the fridge.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke, he was like my best friend. He was always by my side helping me when I didn't understand something. He helped me get through life. He's what made me look forward to life; to look forward to getting out of bed in the morning. I believe even before then, when we fought when we first met, I loved him with all my heart. He gave my life warmth despite being known as the emotionless ice cold bastard (according to Naruto)._

* * *

"Saku-chan?" a voice questioned.

"Hmm?" Sakura grunted as she tried to wake her self up from a deep slumber.

"Wake up Saku-chan" the voice requested.

"Sasu-kun?" Sakura asked half asleep. Suddenly her heart beat stopped "SASU-KUN?!" Sakura exclaimed as she shot up from her sleep which earned both of them a sore head as they clashed skulls.

"Ouch" Sasuke cursed as Sakura whined inwardly biting her lip. Slowly as seconds passed both seemed to recover from their pain and stayed in quiet for a few moments before a thought occurred to Sakura.

"Ano…Sasu-kun, how'd you get here?" Sakura asked.

"I got in through your window, Saku-chan, how many times have I told you not leave your window opened at night" Sasuke sighed.

"Daijobou" Sakura insisted "It was really hot last night in here so I opened up a window" Sakura explained.

"That's a horrible excuse since your house has horrible heating" Sasuke sneered.

"Eh…"

"Saku-chan, are you feeling okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea why do you ask?" Sakura frowned confused. Looking around for a moment, she did indeed confirm it was her room. I simple Japanese styled room with pull out mattresses and low furniture.

"You seemed to be really hard to wake up this morning" Sasuke stated.

"Really? W-wait! What are you doing in my room?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura it's twenty passed eight" Sasuke said.

"Really?!" Sakura exclaimed "Crap!" Sakura cursed as she scrambled out of her bed, grabbed her ninja gear and under clothes before rushing into the small bathroom to change. She was wearing a really baggy t-shirt that belonged to Sasuke at one stage and a pair of bike shorts, her long pink hair was a mess and if Sasuke didn't know any better he could have sworn a strong breeze had just passed him and knocked the wind out of him. Sighing he got up and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Nani?" Sakura called from inside.

"Saku-chan it's the weekend" Sakura sighed.

"Is it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Saku-chan" Sasuke sighed.

"Really?" Sakura gaped as she opened the door forcefully with only the big baggy shirt as cover.

"Yes Sakura it is" Sasuke sighed ignoring her minimal option for clothing _'She's like a five year old at times I swear'_ Sasuke sighed inwardly "Just get changed, remember you promised to meet Tenten and that at the training grounds?"

"Oh right" Sakura nodded as she closed the door again and began to change.

* * *

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan" Tenten called out "Over here"

"You're late!" Naruto said accusingly.

"Yea well, it's because some one just so happened to sleep through her alarm" Sasuke said, glaring at Sakura mockingly.

"Hehe, gomen minna" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Sakura-chan" Hinata sighed.

"Anyway, let's get to training! YOSH!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Come on Sakura-chan" Tenten squealed as she dragged the girl away, Temari and Hinata following.

"N-Nani?!?!" Sakura exclaimed, startled as she was dragged away.

'_That girl is hopeless'_ Sasuke sighed.

* * *

_When Tenten and the girls jumped the question on me, I was very confused, I didn't understand at all what they were on about at the time until the explained it to me. Funny how I was fifteen at the time yet had no idea of what it was they would talk about._

* * *

"So, Sakura-chan, confess, how long?" Tenten asked as the two other girls surrounded the pink haired girl.

"Nani? How long?" Sakura frowned confused.

"You know, how long have you and Sasuke been going out?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"Eh? Going out?" Sakura frowned.

"You know dating!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Ehhhh?! Sasu-kun and I aren't dating!" Sakura insisted, blushing a deep red.

"Really?" Temari gaped.

"Yes!" Sakura nodded.

"Aww, come on tell us! How long?!?! Does he kiss good?" Tenten asked.

"N-no! We aren't going out" Sakura stammered.

"Come on we're like your best friends! You can tell us, that's what best friends do!" Tenten insisted.

"No!" Sakura shouted "Sasu-kun and I aren't 'going out'!" Sakura exclaimed as she punched the ground creating a massive crater before fleeing in a flustered state.

"S-sakura-chan, w-we were joking!!" Tenten exclaimed nervously as she watched the girl for her life.

"Joking about what?" a voice asked.

"Err…Sasuke!" Tenten exclaimed as she fell onto her back, surprised.

"Umm…well, we were kinda asking her whether or not you and her were going out" Tenten laughed nervously.

"Now, you clearly know that's completely and utterly wrong, why'd you go and do that?" Sasuke sighed frustrated.

"Well, we reckon she likes you and she'd crack eventually" Temari laughed nervously.

"You really should do it a little more subtly, she doesn't go well under that kind of pressure, she probably didn't even know what you were talking about when you put it out straight like that" Sasuke sighed "I better go find her before she gets her self injured" Sasuke sighed before he went running off in the direction that Sakura went.

* * *

_It was all a misunderstanding, yet the pain of betrayal hung over me like a grey cloud; again…_

* * *

"You alright there Saku-chan?" Sasuke asked as he came up from behind her. Instantly at the voice she jumped five feet in the air and landed painfully on her backside.

"A-aa gomen Sasu-kun!" Sakura exclaimed "I didn't realize you were there"

"It's okay, you feeling alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai" Sakura nodded cheerfully "I just wasn't e-expecting that type of question" Sakura blushed "Why would they ask something like that anyway?" Sakura mumbled to her self.

"Ask what?" Sasuke asked.

"Ehh…err…that…they…asked h-how l-long w-we have b-been g-going o-out" Sakura stammered blushing a bright red.

"You had no idea what they were talking about at first did you?" Sasuke asked. He got his answer as she blushed a brighter shade of red.

"At least you know what they mean when they ask next time" Sasuke chuckled "And to why they asked it, I have no idea why, I don't know what goes through a woman's head" Sasuke said.

"Then how come you know what I'm thinking about half the time?" Sakura frowned.

"You're my best friend baka" Sasuke sneered, flicking her forehead.

"Itai" Sakura pouted, holding her forehead in slightly fake pain.

"Besides, you're really easy to read at times, I know you to well" Sasuke sighed "Maybe I should go find another best friend who's not so easy to read" Sasuke sneered jokingly before he laughed, only to stop when he realized he was the only one laughing. Turning to face his best friend, he realized his wrong move.

Sakura looked shock stricken before tears fell from her eyes. Instantly she rose to her feet before making a mad dash.

"C-chotto Saku-chan!" Sasuke exclaimed as he began to chase after her.

"No!! Go find your self another best friend if you want to! I don't care!" Sakura cried as she began running as fast as she could _'BAKA!!'_ Sakura cried. In seconds she disappeared from Sasuke's sight inside her own safe haven which she called home.

Pausing in his mad dash to look at the house in front of him, Sasuke sighed at his stupidity before walking away, obviously guilty.

* * *

'_Baka!!'_ Sakura cried as tears continued to pour from her emerald green eyes.

* * *

"What a thing to say, just before Christmas too" Sasuke grumbled, remembering how in a week from now would be the joyous event for the year where families join together, feast together and have fun. Well this Christmas, he could now name two people who would have a miserable Christmas this year.

Him self and his best friend.

'_She didn't deserve that'_ Sasuke sighed, eyeing the Christmas present he had wrapped up for her for Christmas. A small plush rabbit that she seemed to always have her eyes on as she and him would go walking about through the shops occasionally. Along with a couple of books that she'd been wanting for ages; of course books to help her with her education but it was something she wanted none the less.

'_I'm sorry Saku-chan, I didn't mean it'_ Sasuke whispered to himself.

* * *

_I isolated myself from everyone. I hid. I didn't want to see him at the time. My heart hurt and in a million of pieces after just being repaired._

* * *

The next day at school was tense. Everyone could feel it.

Sakura refused to talk to any of her friends.

Sasuke felt guilty.

And the rest were totally confused on what was going on entirely.

At lunch Sakura refused to eat with them; retiring to the roof top, thinking it would be better off then having to see him.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme, what's happening between you and Sakura-chan?!" Naruto hissed.

"We got into an argument" Sasuke said.

"Over?" Tenten asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Sasuke grumbled.

* * *

As Christmas grew nearer and nearer, her friends tried to convince her to come back and join them but every time she would refuse, every time she would say the same thing.

"You were friends with Sasuke first, I have no place there, I was only there because Sasuke was" she would say as calmly as possible before leaving them to eat on her own. In a way, she was basically thinking of others before she was thinking of her self and deep down she knew she was lying to her self.

In class, it seemed to be very tense amongst Sasuke and Sakura especially since most of their classes were together. Countless times Sasuke had tried to talk to Sakura but she bluntly refused to talk to him, turning her head to the other side, showing that she was not going to talk to him at all; inside struggling to control the urge to cry.

Then one day, almost two days before Christmas, he came up to her during lunch.

"Saku-chan, can we talk?" Sasuke asked nervously as he opened the door to the roof, knowing full well that she would be here.

"What do you want Sasuke? Come here to tell me you have found a new best friend? Well congratulations" Sakura spat with venom.

"No-"

"No Sasuke, I have had enough I should have known you would never actually want to be friend _me_, I mean who wants to befriend pathetic little Haruno Sakura? Huh? The girl with the massive forehead? Yea right, who'd be stupid enough to do that huh?" Sakura chuckled bitterly "I was so stupid to actually believe you saw me as a best friend, you're way too popular to be friends with a nobody" Sakura sniffed quietly before she bolted, knowing full well that tears were about to spill from her eyes.

"No Saku-chan!" Sasuke exclaimed as he was about to run after but decided not to, thinking it would be better not to _'Talk about holding a grudge, we've never had a fight before, Saku-chan please forgive me'_

* * *

'_Why am I so stupid? You aren't the baka, I am'_ Sakura cried.

* * *

Sasuke sighed.

'_I have to fix this, I made the mess'_ Sasuke concluded before he got up from the couch in his room and left the Uchiha house hold with Christmas present in hand, heading towards the Haruno house hold.

'_She deserves to have a happy Christmas, she never seems happy on Christmas ever'_

* * *

_The small apartment place I called home was always cold. The insulating was terrible and the gas heater was cheap it hardly heated up anything. I was almost positive if the dust in the house was alive it would have had frost bite, I reckon I was close to that, yet for some reason I always kept the window open, in the coldest of weather, my window was always open. He always said to close it when I went to sleep, but for some reason, I always chose to ignore him._

* * *

Sitting at home, she sat in the middle of her one story, one bedroom house, sitting without anything to do, just staring out into blank space. It was Christmas night and like any night before that, any day before that she spent it alone. Without a mother or father to spend days with, it was often lonely in the Haruno household, the house was really only being a pity house from the government after her mother had passed away. Suddenly a knock at the door awoke her from her stupor. Brushing away unshed tears, Sakura went to the door and opened it, only to glare at the person who was at her door.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Sakura growled, holding back the tears which were begging to be shed.

"That's awfully rude to answer guests with" Sasuke sneered.

"If you're going to taunt me in my own household then just leave, I can't take any more of this Sasuke" Sakura growled.

"No I'm not here to taunt you, I'm not that lowly-"

"Then what are you here for?!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm-"

"You know what? I don't even care! Just leave!" Sakura exclaimed before she slammed the door on his face.

* * *

_I was angry at him. He betrayed me, I wasn't about to let him hurt me again._

* * *

Growling to her self she stormed to her room and fell onto her pull out mattress; tired and ready to scream. Grabbing her pillow she did that, she screamed as loud as she possibly could into the innocent pink covered pillow before her eyes poured those unshed tears and refused to stop.

"Geez…how many times have I told you? Don't leave your window open" a voice sighed as the sound of shuffling through the window followed. Sitting up from her bed in shock, she stared wide-eyed.

* * *

_It was really just his concern for my safety that he told me to close my window, yet despite this, he was the one who constantly went through the window._

* * *

"Get out!" Sakura growled as she stood and was prepared to push him out the window he came from. Just as she was about to lay both palms on his chest, he caught both and held them in place.

* * *

_I could have pushed him out easily, yet for some reason I had no strength to do so._

* * *

"Saku-chan, just listen to me for a second!" Sasuke pleaded.

"What you want to tell me to get out of your life now too?!" Sakura growled "If it is I don't want to hear it, I've heard it enough!"

"Saku-chan just let me talk!"

"NO! I can only go through all this so many times!"

* * *

_I believe at this point I thought it was one of those moments where a person would kick the person when they're down. A low, low tactic._

* * *

"Saku-chan please"

"NO! I can only take so much in two weeks" Sakura cried as she continued to thrash, trying to get out of Sasuke's strong grip.

"SAKURA!" that made her pause; he never called her by her full name "Look, listen to me!" Sasuke ordered.

Sakura gaped quietly as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry okay" Sasuke said before he pulled her into a warm hug. The heat from his body radiated onto her, which provided a lot more warmth than the pathetic gas heater she had to heat up this small house.

* * *

_I felt heat flood through my house, I for some reason felt incredibly warm, I didn't understand it, but I like it._

* * *

"N-nani?" Sakura gasped.

"I'm sorry Saku-chan, didn't mean anything I said" Sasuke said softy as he pulled her out of the hug and looked into her eyes.

"Nani? Then why did you say all that?!" Sakura cried "Why? Why'd you have say that?!"

"I don't know I just said it out of the blue, but Saku-chan I wasn't serious, it was just a joke" Sasuke said trying to reassure the crying girl.

"I was better alone" Sakura sniffled.

"No you weren't Saku-chan" Sasuke scoffed.

"Yes I was, my heart didn't hurt when I was alone! I had no one hurting me! I had no one leaving me alone! I had no one betraying me!" Sakura cried.

"Saku-chan, gomen" Sasuke whispered "Gomen. Sorry I said those things, I would never want to replace you, there's no one in the world that could" Sasuke cooed.

"S-s-sasu-kun" Sakura whispered "Arigato" she whispered before she fell down in a tired heap on his lap. Understanding the strain on her heart, he just stroked her back while she cried in relief.

* * *

_I said to myself I could never forgive him, and yet, my façade easily broke and I forgave him at the first hint of apology._

* * *

As hours passed Sasuke broke the silence they were in.

"How long have they been gone?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

_I couldn't believe he knew, I don't know how he knew, but he knew, and for some reason that made me feel safer near him; he knew what I had been through despite the fact I never told him._

* * *

Sakura gasped "H-how d-did y-you know?!"

"I told you Saku-chan, you are very easy to read" Sasuke stated "How long?"

"O-otou-san p-passed away t-ten y-years ago, y-you kn-know a-about O-okaa-s-san" Sakura stammered struggling to hold in her tears.

"Why didn't you tell me Saku-chan?" Sasuke sighed, bringing her into a deeper (yet slightly odd) hug (she was lying on his lap still after all) than before "You wouldn't have to be alone as much; I wouldn't have done the things I did in the past"

"The last thing I want it pity" Sakura murmured.

"Saku-chan I would never-"

"You say it but I know you would" Sakura whispered.

"Well, we'll never know, but at least you forgive me right?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai" Sakura whispered.

"Good, because then I can give you this" Sasuke smiled a tiny smile as he pulled out the gift he had hidden in his jacket.

"What's this?" Sakura frowned, confused.

"It's Christmas Saku-chan" Sasuke sighed.

"I told you I didn't need anything!" Sakura exclaimed as she tried to give the gift back.

"It's rude not to accept a gift from your best friend isn't it?" Sasuke sneered.

"D-demo-"

"Just take it Saku-chan" Sasuke insisted.

"H-hai" Sakura nodded as she accepted the slightly large gift in her smaller than his hands.

"You can open it if you want, it is technically still Christmas" Sasuke said.

"H-hai"

Slowly, unwrapping the present, careful to not destroy the wrapping paper, Sakura gasped when she saw what was hidden under the wrapping paper. The small rabbit plush that she had her on every time she and Sasuke went shopping (it was usually by force from Sasuke since her clothes occasionally became really worn out). It was white with a pink fluffy tail, big ear and black innocent eyes. It looked adorable.

'_Looks different to the one in the shops'_ Sakura mused for a moment before she realized why. Looking at the tag around the neck of the rabbit, Sakura gasped before looking up at Sasuke, surprised.

"And I mean it too" Sasuke whispered.

Instantly he caught her lips in his own.

Sakura stared wide-eyed for a moment before she succumbed to the memorizing smell of Sasuke. Funny how she never noticed it before eh? Melting into his form, the kiss seemed to deepen as Sasuke pulled her closer to his body, giving her more warmth than she had ever felt before. The kiss lasted for what seemed like ages before they broke apart, drowning in each others eyes.

"And that Saku-chan was my Christmas present from you" Sasuke smirked "I know you have money troubles, and I did say _anything_ was fine"

Sakura blushed a bright red.

She was so glad it was dark that he couldn't see much.

"Saku-chan, I don't want you to be my best friend-" At this tears began forming in her eyes out of fear "I want you to be my girlfriend" Instantly those tears of fear change to tears of joy.

"Hai" Sakura nodded before she tackled him in a tight hug, almost refusing to let go.

'_She's so childish, it's quite cute'_ "Merry Christmas Saku-chan, Aishiteru" Sasuke whispered as he wiped away the tears with his thumb which kept falling from her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun, I love you too" Sakura smiled.

* * *

_I thought my Christmas like every other year was going to be lonely, sad and depressing, but unlike any other year, he gave me hope. Hope that I wouldn't be lonely, hope that some one cared for me deeply; hope that even if it were just one Christmas I would have a good one. I knew I loved him when I met him, and I know I never denied it, but some times I just didn't understand my own heart. He gave me warmth, and despite how greedily I gobbled it up, he continued to give it to me, he said he loved me, and I believed him, and from that Christmas on, I never regretted meeting him._

_I love him, there's nothing else that needs to be said._

_And I know he loves me as we lay together in the same bed, sharing the warmth of each other. He's like no other, and I would never trade him for the world._

_Like he said to me, there's no one to replace him in my heart. He knows me better than the back of his hand. He knows when I'm sad, when I'm happy, when I'm lying, when I'm in pain, when I don't understand something, when I'm confused. He knows I find things hard to say, and he's patient with me, knowing despite being married for almost five years with two kids and without words that I love him with all my heart and soul, and I when I am ready, I will say those words._

"_Saku-chan, why are you awake?" a voice whispers behind me. Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist._

"_Just thinking Sasuke-kun" I smile at him as I turn around and lay my head on his chest._

"_Think later, sleep now, you're head might explode if you think too much" Sasuke sneered. I blush. He can still get the same reaction from me after all these years._

"_H-hai" I stammered; closing my eyes, I get myself comfortable next to him and get ready for sleep to over come me. Suddenly the grandfather clock went off. Twelve dongs indicated it was midnight, and the technical beginning of a new day; the beginning of Christmas._

"_Merry Christmas Saku-chan" Sasuke whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine._

"_Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun" I whispered back, giving him a light peck on the lips._

"_I love you Saku-chan" Sasuke whispered as he pecked me back._

"_I l-l-l" I suddenly pause as his finger is place of over my mouth, silencing me. I looked up at him confused._

"_You'll get there" Sasuke whispered._

"_I'm trying as hard as I can" I said back softly, slightly upset._

"_Don't worry about it; I will be here when you are totally ready" Sasuke said to me, hugging me lovingly. He knows, despite being together for so long, after not even saying those three phrases to anyone for so long, I would have some trouble saying them again; because he knows that I fear if I say those words, I fear he might disappear too, and I can't take that pain again._

"_So Saku-chan, what do you want for Christmas?" Sasuke asked._

"_Hmm? Oh, I got everything I could ever want, I don't need anything" I tell him._

"_You say that every year" Sasuke sighed._

"_That's because I don't need anything, you're still with me aren't you?" I smile up at him._

"_Why else would I be right here next to you?" he asked kissing me on the forehead._

"_Sasuke-kun" I whispered, looking up at him._

"_Hm?" _

"_I love you!" I proclaimed happily "Don't ever leave!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes. All we had to do was wait; we both knew. I can say those three words again without the stammer or the nervousness, I believe that might have been the best Christmas present for both of us._

"_Why would I ever leave?" Sasuke asked back to me quietly, pulling me into a deeper hug "I promise you, you won't ever be alone again"_

_This is why I love him._

_This is why I, Uchiha Sakura, love him, Uchiha Sasuke, with all of my heart…_

* * *

Well, how was that? Just a little Christmas one shot just for you guys ) Sorry it's not something else but I love Sasusaku the most out of everything XDD Slightly fluffy, slightly angsty, I like this one a lot. I may do a sequel to this in the future I don't know, but we'll see okay? Yes, just for Christmas, this is for you guys for supporting me all the way through my stories and I'm glad you like them, for some of you it seems you like them a lot.

I love you all with all my heart and I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, enjoy it with your family, that's what this time of the year is about anyway.

Have fun,

dolphie-chama


End file.
